


You Make A Good Pillow

by tired_alexander



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Dysphoria, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Spot Conlon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_alexander/pseuds/tired_alexander
Summary: Spot's having a bad day, and Davey and Crutchie make him feel better.





	You Make A Good Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @benfankhauserrr on Tumblr, for the prompt, "You make a good pillow."
> 
> I hope you like it Jess!

“Yes Spot, can I help you?”

It was a lazy, gray, and rainy Saturday afternoon in the middle of spring. Crutchie had gone to volunteer at the animal shelter as he did every Saturday, and Davey had been sitting on the couch in the living room grading his students’ English papers. Spot had been taking a nap in their bedroom. Emphasis on ‘had’, as Spot was now taking the papers out of Davey’s hands and off his lap, replacing a page littered in grades from Davey’s lap with his body. He was wearing one of Davey’s big, worn and soft sweatshirts and a pair of Crutchie’s pajama pants with the large sunflowers on them. He was warm, and wore a sleepy expression on his face as he buried his face in Davey’s chest and curled his knees up.

“Cuddle.”

“You wanna cuddle? You never want to cuddle, Spotty….”. As much as Davey was affectionate, and Crutchie even more so, Spot was the complete opposite most days. Then it hit him. “Bad day?”

Spot hesitated, but nodded slowly in response, pulling the hood up over his head and trying to push himself even further into Davey’s chest, not that it was possible. Spot rarely ever had bad days, but when he did, the dysphoria made him feel like he was being pulled into the depths of the ocean, unable to swim from the weight of it pulling him further and further into the dark.

“Well, we’ll just have to solve that, won’t we?” Davey said with an optimistic yet gentle tone. “I have to get up now honey, is that okay?” Spot just nodded slowly again.”I’ll be back soon.”

Davey elected to kiss Spot on the forehead, then gently scooped him up into his arms before placing him back down on the couch. He gathered the strewn papers, putting them in a neat pile on the coffee table. He leaned down to give Spot another kiss, this time on the cheek, before standing and going to their bedroom. He emerged half a minute later in a long sleeve shirt and plaid pajama pants, going into the kitchen and beginning to gather chocolate, sugar, and milk; one of Spot’s favorite drinks was Davey’s homemade hot chocolate, with a sprinkle of cinnamon and topped with whipped cream. It took about 10 minutes, but soon the hot chocolate was made, and he grabbed Spot’s favorite mug (that totally didn’t have Disney Princesses on it no way) and poured him his drink, topping it with the cinnamon and swirls of whipped cream.

When Davey came back into the living room, he found Spot curled up under a blanket holding Crutchie’s Winnie the Pooh stuffed animal. He chuckled, finding his boyfriend’s lack of tough facade somewhat refreshing, even though the cause of said facade’s disappearance was dysphoria. He sat down next to Spot, putting the hot chocolate on a coaster on the coffee table, and lifted the other boy just enough so he could slide in underneath him; Spot ended up nearly laying right on top of Davey.

“Hey Spotty, how’re ya feeling?” Spot turned his face up towards Davey, who was sitting with his back against the armrest.

“‘m alright, I guess…”

“You guess?”

“........’m not alright. I will be, though. Eventually.”

“Anythin’ I can do?”

“Jus’ hold me tighter? You make a good pillow.”

“Of course, honey. I love you a lot, Sean, I really do.”

“Love you too, Davey.”

______________

The couple continued to cuddle for hours, Davey distracting Spot with hugs, kisses, and Disney movies. Later that evening, Crutchie arrived home, opening the door to find his lovely boyfriends snoozing on the couch. He smiled warmly, gazing at their sleeping forms with love in his eyes. He walked over to them in front of the couch, laying his crutches on the ground before kneeling on the carpet and giving Davey and Spot each a kiss on the cheek to wake them up. Davey’s eyes fluttered open, turning and giving Crutchie a small smile before leaning slightly to give him a kiss on the lips, which Crutchie happily returned.

“Bad day,” Davey whispered quietly. Crutchie’s eyes went wide with sad understanding, nodding before grabbing his crutches and pointing in the direction of their bedroom; Davey nodded in response, and made to pick up Spot as he stood. He carried Spot bridal style, following Crutchie. After entering their bedroom, the couple laid Spot on the bed, moving to pull off his sweatshirt so they could remove Spot’s binder.

“.....Charlie? D….Davey? What’cha…….” Spot mumbled, waking up from all the movement.”

Crutchie grinned and held Spot’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “It’s alright, babe, we’re just takin’ off your binder, gonna go to sleep now, ‘kay?”

Spot just nodded sleepily, snuggling into the pillows as Davey pulled the comforter over him. The pair went to leave the room, so Spot could sleep, when Spot spoke up behind them.  
“....stay?”

They turned around, moving back towards the bed and climbing under the blanket, Crutchie on his left and Davey on his right.

“.......you really are like a big pillow, Davey. You too, Crutchie.”

They both smiled, snuggling into Spot’s sides, cuddling for the rest of the evening. 


End file.
